


Wash Me Clean

by Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener



Category: Yu-Gi-Oh!
Genre: Angst, Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-15
Updated: 2005-10-15
Packaged: 2018-02-09 05:23:32
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 500
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1970574
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener/pseuds/Kleptomaniac_Can_Opener
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The aftermath of a brutal attack leaves Yugi paralyzed in the rain.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wash Me Clean

**Author's Note:**

> Challenge Theme: Rain  
> Word Count: 500  
> Takes place after Pharaoh’s Memories
> 
> Disclaimer: I don’t own Yugi-Oh, which is fortunate to certain parties at the moment. XD  
> 

I wished you the best when you made your decision to join your people in Paradise, to reunite with friends and family who have been waiting three thousand years for you. Even with the tears in my eyes, I wished you the best. Even though I knew I would be lonely and I felt like my heart was shattering into more pieces than I could ever put back together, I wanted you to be happy. Even if that happiness meant you were leaving me to live a life without you by my side.

I miss how you would hold me and whisper how much you loved me in my ear. It felt good to be in your arms. It felt safe.  
You were an angel who graced me with the protection of your wings.

I wince as a raindrop lands too close to my bruised eye. It’s a shame; it brought me back to the cold present. I want the warm past back. A past where I didn’t have to wonder what you would have done to him, the one that violated my soul. I know you would have struck him down before he could have touched me. You would have pulled him into a Shadow Game, or possibly straight into a Penalty Game. Your justice could be cruel like that, but never unwarranted.

I knew sex could hurt, but you were always gentle. You made sure my body was ready, that I wasn’t scared.  
I had never experienced this kind of physical pain before. Everything aches deep in my bones, my insides feel torn apart. The rain stings and numbs the cuts on my body, especially the ones around my wrists where leather held me.

I can only stare at the dark sky as water washes away blood and semen, as it hides the tears that won’t stop flowing.  
I’m sorry I failed you. I should have been able to do something. After everything we went through together, I should have been able to stop a single man.

The rain falls harder.  
I sigh in relief as my body deadens. Though my heart still aches, at least now I don’t have to feel the abuse I just underwent.  
All I can do now is watch the rain and wonder if someone will find me before I die. If I do die, I hope I’m allowed to join you in Paradise, where I’m sure the rain is warm. Not cold like what falls on my broken body now.

Funny, I don’t think it was supposed to rain tonight. Did Paradise force you to watch, Atemu? Is this rain your doing? Are you crying for me as I am crying for you?  
I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to make you weep as my heart does. But let me ask you a favor. It may be the last I ask of anyone, and it would put me at peace if it were from you.  
Please, Atemu. With your tears, wash me clean.

**Author's Note:**

> [Want to stay updated on my art and stories?](http://dawneastpoint.deviantart.com/journal/Check-Here-for-my-Updates-638603365)  
>  It'll be two steps because I'm not allowed to mention my personal blog on here.


End file.
